Alma
Alma was a bitter yet determined mystical woman that lived on the Ustolian Islands. A daughter of a long line of powerful Sygadina, of the Syga, the aged Alma lived as a recluse on Usto, within the dead woods nearby Rakonia. As a daughter of the Sygadina, she eventually learned all her ancestor's mystical ways including that of the Blood Rites. However with the islands relatively cut off from the main lands, she and her people were on the verge of destruction until the end of the Orupian Civil War of 7 ABY. The victory by Kileo Dimoh and her True Blood Forces would set about a sequence of events that gave Alma the opportunity to finally lead her people out of the shadows and back into prosperity. With the islands finally re-opened for commerce and trade, along with the boom in popularity the planet enjoyed as it entered peace with many tourists visiting the planet, the islands quickly became prosperous. Still stalking in the shadows, Alma waited for the inevitable day when the newly crowned Orupian Princess would visit the islands. In 9 ABY, the Sygadina would finally have her day, knowing far more about the Princess's lineage than Kileo actually did, including the legend of the Ceylon Curse, Alma would appear to the Princess as a frail old woman, talking in rhymes and riddles as she hinted to the inability of the Princess to conceive a child. Playing upon the dark truth, Kileo would again seek out the old woman who would continue to influence the Princess playing upon her insecurity about her body and desire to have a child. Using the magic of the Syga, Alma would build enough influence upon the impressionable Nubian, that Kileo would demand that the old woman (who now appeared far younger thanks to a spell Alma had cast) remained in her servitude from then on. As such returning with Kileo, Alma aided the female as she dominated the minds of her lover Rhyley Stargazer and Handmaiden, Jiani, before the witch and Princess performed an ancient Blood Rite upon their bodies in an effort to heal Kileo's barren womb. With the Princess brimming with new found confidence the Rites seeming successful and her body mended, Alma became her newest Handmaiden, all the while hiding her actual true form and relationship to Kileo from everyone, as the old Sygadina taught the Princess the ancient Syga Blood Arts. Returning to Pareen Palace, Kileo hid the woman from anyone, as the Princess assembled her new Maidens. With Alma's aid, Kileo made certain the Maidens were completely loyal to her as well as continuing to infect Rhyley's memories to keep the Corellian from figuring out what was going on. The next morning however, as Alma and Kileo were discussing the future, Rhyley would slip away from them, taking the triplets with him and fleeing Orupia. Kileo would then rely on Alma to help the Princess control the palace and lay a trap for the Jedi's eventual return. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs